


Leadership

by elynne



Series: The Warden's Path [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alistair complaining again, Gen, Humor, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the hallmarks of a good leader is the ability to respond to the concerns of your followers in a tactful but firm manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

“I still think bringing that golem along isn't a good idea,” Alistair grumbled, shoving aside a tree branch.

Natalia sighed, but didn't bother to reply. She'd made her case for the golem already, and Alistair had agreed. That didn't prevent him from complaining about it, of course. Behind them, she could hear Leliana talking to the creature, or artifact, in question, and its rumbling responses.

“And why did you tell it to attack me, when you were testing the control rod?” he said petulantly, looking back over his shoulder. “You couldn't have told it to pick up a rock or something instead?”

“If he, it, had attacked you, we would have destroyed it,” she said. “And I was pretty sure it wouldn't do it anyway.”

“Pretty sure, she says.” Alistair snorted. “Good to know that our lives are in sensible hands.”

“Why am I the leader of this group again?” Natalia said sharply. Under the armor, she could see his shoulders tense up. “That's right, because the senior Grey Warden didn't want to lead. If at any time you change your mind on that, just let me know.” 

They marched on in silence for a few minutes before she added, “And then I'll put Sten in charge.”

Alistair stopped abruptly. “You wouldn't,” he said, looking back at her with an expression of disbelief.

“Do you want to find out?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

He looked at her a moment longer, then sighed. “Right, you win,” he said, turning back to the path. “I should know better than to try to call your bluffs.”

“I don't always bluff,” she said under her breath as they continued walking. Alistair either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her comment.


End file.
